logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepsi/Other
Brad's Drink 1893–1898 BradsDrink-1893.png BradsDrink-grayscale.png|Grayscale version (1890s?) Pepsi-Cola 1898–1905 1898-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1898_(Print).svg|Print version 1905–1906 1905-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1905_(Print).svg|Print version 1906–1940 1906-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1906_(Print).svg|Print version PepsiCola-1906.png|Logo without the word "DRINK" on top. This version is still used on the neon sign in Long Island City. A-2170061_large.gif|Logo on a bottle cap Pepsi-Cola_1906_(Alt).svg|Logo with swirls Pepsi-Cola_1906_(Label).svg|Bottle label Pepsi-Cola_1906_(Label_2).svg|Another bottle label 1940–1962, 2014–present 1940-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Classic variation Pepsi Cola logo 1940.svg|Modified variation Pepsi 1940 (Print).svg|Print version PepsiCola Blue Worldmark Diet Pspsi 2014.png|Blue version seen on Diet Pepsi CaffienePepsi2014.png|Caffeine Free Pepsi version Pepsi-Cola_1940_(Alt).svg|Logo with swirls 1950–1962 1950-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1950_(Print).svg|Print version 1567433091459.png|Alternate version Pepsi-Cola_1950_(Wordmark).svg|Wordmark only Pepsi-Cola_1950_(Print_Wordmark).svg|Print wordmark Pepsi-Cola_1950_(Wordmark_II).svg|Alternative wordmark Pepsi-Cola_1950_(Print_Wordmark_II).svg|Print alternative wordmark Pepsi-Cola_1940_(Alt_2).svg|Bottle Label 1967–1973 This logo was only used on cans along with the 1967 Pepsi logo until 1973. 1973–1987 This logo was used as a secondary variation only on cans along with the 1973 Pepsi logo until 1987. Pepsi-Cola_(Russian).svg|Russian version (used in the Soviet Union) Pepsi-Cola_1973.jpg|Can label (1973–1985) Pepsi_Cola_1985.jpg|Can label (1985–1987) Pepsi 1962–1973 1962-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1962_(print).svg|Print version Pepsi-1962.png 1967–1973 This logo appears on cans from 1967 along with the Pepsi-Cola logo until 1973. Pepsi1967-2.png|Variant on blue outline. Pepsi 1967 can.jpg|Pepsi can (1967-1973) 1973–1991 1973–1987 In 1973, the logo was used to look like a bottle cap. Pepsi Logo 1970s.png|Classic variation Pepsi logo.svg|Modified variation 1973-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Transparent variant (1973-1987) Pepsi_1973_(Print).svg|Print version d9ulf03-f8f8a858-df30-4b7f-b932-8debddc91faf.jpg|Version used on the cans 1985-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation 1986-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation Pepsi_H1_Spot_2C.png|Logo seen in Joy of Pepsi (2019) 1987–1991 In 1987, the previous logo was modified but the word "Pepsi" was in Handel Gothic font. Pepsi Logo 1980s.png|Classic variation 1987-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Transparent variant (1987-1991) Pepsi_1987_(Print).svg|Print version PepsiCanCupVariant1987-1991.jpg|Version used on the cans PepsiVendoMachineVariant.jpg|Vending machine variant (1987-1991) bandicam 2019-10-07 09-50-27-642.png|Logo seen in a Chilean ident 1988-pepsi-firecracker-400.png|"Firecracker 400" variation 1989-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona-USA" variation Pepsi-sex.jpg|Special "Sex" logo used on cans from 1990. 1991–2008, 1991-2014 (International) 1991–1998 Pepsi (1991) (Print).svg|Print version Pepsi_1991_(Blue).svg|Blue version Pepsi 1991 Vertical.png|Version used on the cans Pepsi_in_Farsi.svg|Farsi logo PepsiWoodstock94.svg|Woodstock '94 version (similar to the 1998 logo) 1992-1997-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona-USA" variation 1997-pepsi-400.png|"400 Daytona USA" variation PEPSI91LOGO.png|Outlined variant 1996–1998 (International) In 1996, the Pepsi logo was used in "Project Blue". Pepsi logo 19912.png|Prototype logo Pepsi_1996_(2D).svg|2D version Pepsi_1996_(Print).svg|Print version Pepsi_1996_(Gray).svg|Gray background version 1997–1998 (France) Pepsi_1997_Vector.svg|Vector version Pepsi_vector.svg|2D version Pepsi_1997_Vector_(Alt).svg|Logo without background Pepsi (1998) Flat.svg|2D version without background Pepsi_1997_Vector_(Horizontal).svg|Horizontal vector version 1998–2003 Pepsi 1998.svg|Inverted version Pepsi_1998_(Print).svg|Inverted print version Pepsi 1998 (2D).svg|2D inverted version PepsiOld.svg|Horizontal variant Pepsi 1998 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal variant (transparent) Pepsi_(Box).svg|Logo with background #1 Pepsi_1998_Logo.png|Logo with background #2 Pepsi logo 1998.png|Logo with background #3 10.png|Logo with background #4 16-2.jpg|Logo with background #5 Pepsi 1998 (Vector).svg|2D logo with background 1998-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Vectorized logo with background bandicam 2019-10-18 13-25-41-299.png|Wet version #1 (used in Britney Spears ad) Pepsi.gif|Wet version #2 (similar to the 2006 logo) Pepsi_1998_Vector.svg|Vectorized wet version bandicam 2019-11-08 14-50-57-716.png|Stacked variant used in an ad for Shakira. Ask_for_more.gif|"Ask for More" slogan. Pepsico.jpg|Version with background used on cans. 0102020165426.jpg|Pepsi Chart variant Pepsi_400_At_Daytona.svg|"400 at Daytona" variation 2003–2006, 2003–2014 (International) Pepsi_2003.png|Alternative logo 2003-Pepsi-Logo.svg|Logo with background pepsi-10.svg|Zero version Pepsi 2006 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version 1574609670249.png|Alternate horizontal version Pepsi-PNG-File.png|Stacked version Pepsi 2003 (Alt).svg|Alternate version as the full logo bandicam 2019-10-07 09-41-58-226.png|Logo branded as "Pecsi", used in Argentina Pepsi 2006 Colors.png|Alternative variant with original colors 1573407488443.png|Wet variant (similar to the 2006 logo) PEPSILOGO2K3VECTOR.png|Alternative logo bandicam 2019-12-21 13-30-44-429.png|Variant used on cans. 2006-pepsi-400.png|"400 at Daytona" variation 2006–2008 Pepsi logo 2005.png|Artwork variant (2006-2008) Pepsi_2007.png|Alternative logo Pepsi 2003 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version Pepsi (2001).jpg|Alternative logo Pepsi-2006.jpg|Logo with background #1 Pepsi-2006-2.jpg|Logo with background #2 Pepsi-2006-3.jpg|Logo with background #3 Pepsi-2006-4.jpeg|Logo with background #4 5e430e56be4819ef6.jpg|Logo with background #5 pepsichinalogo.jpg|Chinese logo logo_pepsi.gif|Horizontal verison with blue wordmark 2008–present 2008–2014 Pepsi logo (2008).png| Pepsi 2008 (Print).svg|Print version 368318.svg|Version in a blue background 5b9c9bc62200008300d94df7.jpeg|Another version in a blue background 1573080347446.png|Stacked version pepsi-1-300x300.png|Stacked print version 15321104178_caa42fc997_b.jpg|Logo branded as "Pecsi" used in Mexico 40_pesi.jpg|Logo branded as "Pesi" used in Spain PEpsi2008.jpg|Logo on a white background Pepsi2008Fountain.jpg|Vending machine version PepsiGlobeLive2014Background!.jpg|3D version (similar to the 2006 logo) th (13).jpeg|Variant used on packaging Pepsi_2008.svg|Darker version Pepsi Black Background.svg|Logo in a black background Pepsi 2008 (wordmark).svg|Wordmark (2008-2014) 865217.png|"Bottling Ventures" variation Pepsi_2009.svg|2009 version Pepsi_2009_(Horizontal).svg|2009 version (Horizontal) 2014–present Pepsi_New_(Print).svg|Print version Pepsi_New_II_(Print).svg|Inverted print version Pepsi_New_II.svg|Variant in a white text 381.svg|Variant in a blue background Pepsi logo 2014.svg|Stacked variant 49758-food-big-fizzy-pepsi-rock-logo-cola.png|Stacked print variant Pepsi_logo_2014_II.svg|Stacked variant of white text new_loader.gif|Animated version Pepsi-Cap-Logo-938x1024.jpg|Logo on a bottle cap Pepsi 2014 (Vending Machines).svg|Vending machine version. Pepsi CLR POS.png|Alternate logo. Pepsi 2014.png|Version used on Bottles (also used by Esfuerzo Venezolano) Pepsi 2014 (wordmark).svg|Wordmark (2014-present) 1575987473513.png|"Bottling Ventures" variation PEPSI-FORTHELOVEOFIT.png|For The Love of It slogan Pepsi 2020 Slogan.svg|That's What I Like slogan Globe 1991–2008, 1991-2014 (International) 1991–1998 1996–1998 (International) 1997-1998 (France) 1998–2003 2003–2006, 2003–2014 (International) Pepsi 2003 globe (Alternate).png|3D wet version (similar to the 2006 logo) 2006–2008 2008–present 2008–2014 Bandicam 2019-09-10 13-47-23-408.jpg|3D variant of the globe, similar to the original 2003-2006 logo bandicam 2019-10-03 11-58-10-715.png|Slightly grin globe, used on Diet Pepsi and Pepsi Light 1567433337655.png|Extra smile globe, used on Pepsi Max and Pepsi Zero Sugar bandicam 2019-10-07 13-10-51-615.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2013 2014–present pepsi 3d globe.png|3D variant of the globe, similar to the original 2006-2008 logo, used in Asia. Notice that the 2014 logo is more wet, despite the texture. NEW-BOTTLE-CAP-LOGO-PEPSI.png|Globe on a bottle cap bandicam 2019-10-07 13-11-27-738.png|Headphones on globe used in Pepsi Music 2014 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-12-23-309.png|Headset on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2015 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-15-18-543.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2016 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-17-49-806.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2017 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-19-14-910.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2018 logo_008-1-1-min.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2019 Category:Pepsi Category:Special logos Category:PepsiCo Category:Food and drink Category:Food and drink in the United States Category:1893 Category:1898 Category:1962 Category:2014